cjpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party 9 (Nintendo Wii)
Mario Party 9 is an upcoming game for the Wii. It is the fifteenth installment of the Mario Party series, the eleventh in the main series, and the second for the Wii, the first being Mario Party 8. It seems to be based heavily upon New Super Mario Bros. Wii, because as seen in the E3 trailer, the board Toad Road resembles the terrain in World 1. It will be released in April, 16 2012 in Japan, March 11, 2012 in North America, March, 13 2012 in Europe and sometime in 2012 in Australia. It is set to have ten playable characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy. Confirmed Boards *Toad Road *Boo's Horror Castle *Bob-omb Factory *An unknown underwater board. Confirmed Minigames 4-Player Minigames *Shell Soccer *A minigame where the players must pound a Wiggler's segments. *A minigame involving the competitors dodging six Thwomps. *A minigame where the rivals launch a rocket, pressing the one button, the two button and shaking the Wii Remote. *A minigame involving a veggie crop. *A minigame where the players climb a cliff, pressing the D-Pad, the A button and the one and two buttons. *A minigame involving the competitors pressing a highlighted button, with eight stages. *A minigame where the rivals count running Goombas. *A minigame involving many platforms in the sky, and the players crossing them. *A minigame where the players take rings and make Cheep-Cheeps pass through them. *A minigame involving the competitors chop wood faster. *A minigame where the rivals Ground Pound panels, looking for Mushrooms. *A minigame involving a tower, where the players must dodge multiple Bullet Bills. *A minigame where the players try to discover a spinning pot design. *A minigame involving the competitors dodging incoming Spiked Balls. *A minigame where the rivals race controlling Bullet Bills. *A minigame involving drawings in a sandy soil. *A minigame where the players spin the Wii Remote to open chest dials. *A minigame involving the competitors throwing ingredients on a pizza. *A minigame where the rivals race in snowmobiles. *A minigame involving the players escaping haunted mansions. 1-Vs-3 Minigames *A minigame involving the solo player hit the team with a spiked vehicle, in a maze with Dry Bones. *A minigame where the team player try to avoid the attacks of the solo, that are electricity, fire and wind. Bowser Jr. Minigames *A minigame where the duo chase Bowser Jr. in legged vehicles. *A minigame involving two players pushing Bowser Jr. inside a electricity circle. *A minigame where the players race through a level with Bowser Jr. *A minigame where the players shoot fireballs at Bowser Jr. Boss Minigames *A minigame where the players shoot a giant Blooper the jumps out of the water. *A minigame involving the player deflecting Whomp's attacks. *A minigame where the players face King Boo. *A minigame involving a fight with Bowser. Extra Minigames *Goomba Bowling: a mini-game where the players compete in a bowling-like game, using a shell to kick a row of Goombas. *Castle Clearout Category:Gaming